Happy New Year!
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Mungkin ini akan jadi malam tahun baru yang tak terlupakan bagi Hoshi dan juga Mingyu. Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC


Happy New Year!

Summary: Mungkin ini akan jadi malam tahun baru yang tak terlupakan bagi Hoshi dan juga Mingyu.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"When I turn around, he cups my face in his hands and he kisses me so deeply that I don't know who is breathing for who, but his mouth and tongue taste like warm honey. I don't know how long it lasts, but when I let go of him, I miss it already."  
― Melina Marchetta, On the Jellicoe Road.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Keluarga Kwon, Korea Selatan, 26 Desember 2016**_

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut dengan kami ke Jepang?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada anak lelakinya yang sedang sibuk memilah-milih pakaian.

"Yakin, _Kaa-chan_. Kali ini aku ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru di Venisia."

"Padahal kakek dan nenek sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu."

"Uhm-" Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, merasa tak enak pada orangtua juga kakek neneknya. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, "Bagaimana jika nanti aku menyusul saja?"

"Kapan?" Lagi-lagi wanita itu bertanya, kali ini lengkap dengan keraguan di dalamnya. Karena ia tahu betul sifat sang putra yang seringkali memiliki rencana tapi jarang mewujudkannya.

"Mungkin tanggal 2 Januari?"

"Huft~ Terserah padamu saja," Seseorang yang baru saja di panggil Kaa-chan menghela napasnya pelan, "Kalau sudah selesai, cepat turun untuk makan malam. Ayahmu sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Siap!"

.

.

.

 _ **Bandara Fumicino, Roma, Italia, 27 Desember 2016**_

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Korea Selatan menuju Italia, akhirnya Kwon Soonyoung atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Hoshi sampai dengan selamat di negara yang terkenal akan pizza dan juga pasta itu.

Begitu mengambil barang bawaannya yang baru melewati proses pemeriksaan, Hoshi berniat untuk mengambil ponsel dan mengabari orangtuanya bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat di Italia.

"Dimana benda itu?" Ucap pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu sembari merogoh tas punggungnya.

Saking sibuknya mencari ponsel, Hoshi sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan seseorang dari ponselnya.

 _Bruk_

"A-ah," Hoshi mengusap kepalanya yang mengenai dada orang yang ditabraknya dengan cukup keras.

" _Mi dispiace_ ," Dengan bahasa Italia yang diiringi aksen kental Korea, pemuda yang bermarga Kwon itu meminta maaf sambil beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya.

" _Non c'è problema_ ," Jawab pemuda yang satu lagi sambil memunguti barangnya yang terjatuh, " _Are you okay_?"

Hoshi mengangguk, " _I'm okay_."

" _Good then_ ," Lalu pemuda itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan Hoshi yang masih sibuk mencari ponsel miliknya.

"Nah, ini dia!"

Hoshi berseru saat merasakan benda itu berada diantara beberapa baju miliknya. Namun, baru saja Hoshi merasakan senang karena menemukan ponsel yang dicari, pandangan matanya jatuh pada sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, siapa tau ada seseorang yang sadar telah kehilangan barang dan kembali untuk mencarinya. Namun nihil. Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan dan bawaannya masing-masing.

Disertai rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Hoshi memberanikan diri untuk memungut benda yang ternyata berupa sebuah buku catatan dan membolak-balikkannya beberapa kali.

"Ah!" Hoshi teringat sesuatu, "Mungkin milik orang tadi."

Hoshi akui ia memang pelupa, tapi untuk kejadian yang baru saja terjadi takkan semudah itu terlupakan. Samar-samar tadi ia melihat bahwa pemuda yang ditabraknya memegang sebuah buku sekaligus ponsel di tangan kirinya, "Iya, pasti milik orang itu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hoshi memasukkan buku catatan itu dan ponsel yang baru saja ia temukan ke dalam tas, hingga ia lupa pada tujuan awalnya untuk menghubungi sang ibu. Dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya di Venesia menggunakan kereta The Leonardo Express yang berangkat dari Roma Termini dan berhenti di stasiun kereta Santa Lucia, Venesia yang memakan waktu sekitar 32 menit lalu memesan taksi supaya bisa mengantarnya sampai ke hotel yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Begitu memasuki di kamar yang sudah ia pesan dari jauh-jauh hari, Hoshi menyempatkan diri untuk mandi lalu makan malam. Pemuda itu lantas mengambil buku catatan yang ia temukan tadi dan membaringkan diri di ranjang. Hoshi membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut dengan harapan akan menemukan sedikit informasi tentang pemiliknya.

Matanya berhenti pada sebuah tulisan yang terletak di halaman paling belakang buku catatan itu.

Name: Kim Mingyu

Phone Number: +82 xxx xxx xxx

KakaoTalk ID: MingyuKim

South Korea.

" _Gotcha!_ " Hoshi memekik pelan saat menemukan apa yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Mungkin saja ini nama pemuda itu," Ucapnya setengah yakin, "Dan kalau bukan, siapa tau orang ini bisa memberi tahu siapa pemilik sebenarnya."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Kim Mingyu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya?" Hoshi memasang pose berpikir.

Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tak juga ia temukan potongan ingatan tentang seseorang yang bernama Kim Mingyu. Maka dari itu Hoshi memilih untuk mengabaikan pikirannya dan pergi tidur. Perjalanan jauh hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Dan untuk urusan menghubungi pemilik buku catatan itu? Hoshi pikir ia masih punya esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hotel Carvaletto &Doge Orseolo, Venisia, 28 Desember 2016**_

Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu bangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dan juga tubuh yang lebih segar.

Setelah menyantap sarapan yang ia beli di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji di seberang hotel, Hoshi memutuskan untuk menghubungi pemilik buku catatan yang ia temukan kemarin.

Karena tau bahwa orang yang dihubungi berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya, maka Hoshi tak mau repot-repot bicara menggunakan Bahasa Italia.

Begitu telepon itu tersambung, terdengarlah suara berat yang ia yakini adalah milik seorang Kim Mingyu

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" _Moshi-moshi_. Hoshi disini."

"Maaf?"

"Ah- maafkan aku. Bisa bicara dengan Kim Mingyu?"

"Ini aku sendiri. Kalau boleh tau kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Orang yang menabrakmu di bandara kemarin."

Di lain tempat, pemuda yang bermarga Kim menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan terselip sedikit rasa heran dari mana orang yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kwon Soonyoung itu bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, "Oh iya. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Soonyoung- _ssi_?"

"Uhm- jadi begini. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apakah ada barangmu yang hilang?"

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah buku tepat setelah kita bertabrakan."

"Buku apa ya?"

"Buku catatan berwarna hitam. Ada namamu di halaman belakangnya. Jadi kurasa mungkin saja ini milikmu."

"Astaga! Buku itu ternyata," Mingyu berseru pelan, "Iya, itu milikku. Terima kasih sudah menyimpannya."

" _Iie, douitashimashite_ ," Hoshi menggelengkan kepalana meski ia tahu itu takkan terlihat oleh Mingyu, "Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengembalikan buku ini padamu?"

"Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya," Ujar Mingyu, "Kau ada dimana?"

"Venesia. Kau?"

"Akupun di Venesia. Pernah dengar Alun-Alun St. Mark? Hotel tempatku menginap ada di dekat sana."

"Jangan-jangan kita menginap di hotel yang sama?"

"Aku di Baglioni Hotel Luna. Kau?"

"Ah- berbeda ternyata. Aku di Hotel Carvalletto&Doge Orseolo."

"Oh begitu," Mingyu mengangguk, "Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Piazza San Marco besok? Di alun-alun St. Mark tepatnya."

"Tidak bisa. Aku mau mengunjungi seseorang. Besoknya lagi saja."

"Aku yang tak bisa, ada urusan penting."

"Tsk. Sok sibuk sekali dia," Ucap Hoshi dalam hati, "Ya sudah. Tanggal 31 saja, bagaimana?"

"Ayo. Kebetulan aku mau menikmati malam tahun baru disana."

"Kalau begitu, sudah di putuskan. Alun-alun St. Mark, tanggal 31. Mau jam berapa?"

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Jam 8 malam?"

"Boleh," Hoshi mengangguk, menurut saja dengan rencana orang yang ada di ujung lain sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Iya. Terima kasih dan maaf sebelumnya. _Buona gionarta_ , Mingyu!"

" _Thank you and I hope the same goes for you too_ , Soonyoung!"

 _Piip_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang dengan Kim Mingyu, Hoshi menghabiskan sisa hari itu untuk untuk menata barang bawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Piazza San Marco, Venesia, Italia, 29 Desember 2016**_

Setelah mengunjungi rumah kawannya yang berada tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya menginap, Hoshi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi alun-alun St. Mark terlebih dahulu. Sebuah tempat wisata bersejarah yang berada di kawasan _Piazza san Marco_ itu dikelilingi berbagai macam toko dan restoran yang menyediakan berbagai macam barang dan juga makanan, dari harga paling murah hingga yang bisa membuat dompet tipis seketika. Pada intinya, hampir segala macam yang biasa dicari di Italia ada disini.

Dengan Gereja Katedral San Marco dan Museum Corrier di kedua ujung jalan yang berbeda semakin memanjakan mata para pengunjung yang datang.

Ditambah sore hari seperti ini, kawanan burung merpati yang biasanya berkumpul untuk mencari makan dari wisatawan yang berbaik hati membagikan remah roti pada mereka sudah semakin berkurang. Dan pengunjung yang biasanya ramai di sepanjang jalan sudah mulai berkumpul di satu titik untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan musik yang ditampilkan oleh musisi jalanan.

Hoshi sendiri memilih untuk berhenti dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga pinggir jalan sambil ikut menikmati alunan melodi yang terdengar begitu nyaring namun menenangkan.

"Benar apa yang orang katakan, tempat ini begitu menakjubkan," Ucap Hoshi sembari menyesap jus apel yang baru saja dibelinya.

Saat sedang asyik memdengarkan alunan melodi yang dibawakan oleh salah satu orkestra pinggir jalan, Hoshi merasakan ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar.

Di tengah sinar mentari yang sudah meredup sedari tadi, mata Hoshi menangkap tulisan _Kaa-chan is calling_ tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 _( SHINee - Hello)_

" _Ha i,_ Hoshi _-desu."_

" _Moshi moshi,_ Soonshines? Ini _Kaa-chan,"_ Ucap wanita dari sisi lain sambungan telepon itu.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_. Ada apa?"

" _Daijoubu desu ka?_ "

Hoshi mengernyitkan dahinya heran, " _Daijoubu desu_. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah syukurlah," Wanita itu tersenyum lega, "Kau membuat kami khawatir karena belum memberi kabar sejak keberangkatanmu ke Italia."

Kali ini Hoshi menepuk dahinya. Baru tersadar bahwa ia melupakan hal yang cukup penting, "A-ah itu, _gomennasai_. Sebenarnya aku mau menghubungi _Kaa-chan_ begitu tiba disini, tapi ada sesuatu hingga aku lupa untuk melakukannya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Iya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

" _Kaa-chan_ dan _Otousan_ apa kabar?"

"Kami baik, kau sendiri bagaimana? Makanmu teratur, kan?"

"Aku juga baik kok. Dan ya begitulah hahaha," Hoshi tertawa pelan, mengingat pola makannya selama beberapa hari disini.

"Jangan terlalu sering melewatkan waktu makanmu. Jangan lupa ibadah, dan istirahat yang cukup."

Hoshi mengangguk, "Iya, _Kaa-chan_."

Samar-samar Ny. Kwon menangkap alunan melodi dari sambungan telepon dengan sang putra, "Itu suara apa, Nak? Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Oh- ini pertunjukan musik di alun-alun St. Mark, _Kaa-chan_."

"Liburanmu menyenangkan, Soonshines?"

"Sejauh ini iya. _Ojiisan_ dan _Obaasan_ di Jepang apa kabar?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja dan mengharapkan kedatanganmu secepatnya."

"Tolong sampaikan maafku untuk mereka ya _Kaa-chan_? Aku akan langsung pergi kesana jika urusan disini sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu disana. _Kaa-chan_ tutup dulu teleponnya, ya? _Obasan_ mu meminta bantuan untuk memasak makan malam. Hati-hati di jalan pulang nanti."

"Iya. Terima kasih dan maaf karena membuat khawatir," Ucap Hoshi dengan tulus, "Uhm, _Kaa-chan_?"

"Hm?"

" _Aishiteruyo_."

" _Mo aishiteruyo_."

Pip

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi, kerumunan orang juga sudah semakin berkurang. Dan saat Hoshi melirik jam di ponselnya ternyata sudah pukul 8 malam. Waktu yang 3 jam terasa begitu singkat jika digunakan untuk mengagumi keagungan ciptaan Tuhan disekelilingnya saat ini. Maka dari itu, Hoshi memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana dan kembali ke hotelnya.

"Hari biasa saja sudah ramai seperti ini. Apalagi malam tahun baru nanti," Ucap Hoshi pada dirinya sendiri saat teringat akan janjinya dengan Kim Mingyu.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Hoshi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat suasana alun-alun St. Mark di malam hari sekali lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi disini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hotel Carvalletto &Doge Orseolo, 30 Desember 2016, 05.30 AM**_

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 _( SHINee - Hello)_

Dering suara ponsel yang memenuhi ruangan itu memaksa Hoshi bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan serpihan nyawa yang baru terkumpul, tangannya meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidur untuk mencari benda yang menjadi sumber dari suara tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Ha i,_ Hoshi _desu_ ," Dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur, Hoshi menjawab telepon tersebut sembari melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ini aku, Kim Mingyu."

Hoshi mengangguk, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Mingyu- _san_?"

"Maaf mengganggu se-pagi ini, tapi bisa tolong kau lihat alamat dan nomor ponsel _Signor_ Giorgio Vallone di buku milikku?"

"Tentu! Tunggu sebentar."

Sementara Hoshi sibuk mencari buku catatan berwarna hitam itu, Mingyu beberapa kali meminta maaf karena merasa mengganggu ketenangan orang di pagi hari.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Soonyoung- _ssi_. Kalau saja waktu itu aku sempat menyalin ke catatan di ponselku, aku takkan merepotkanmu seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tak merasa keberatan."

"Uhm."

"Alamat _Signor_ Giorgio ya?" Ucap Hoshi sambil membuka lembar demi lembar buku di tangannya.

"Iya."

Setelah berbicara seperlunya dengan Mingyu tentang janji mereka esok hari dan juga nomor ponsel beserta alamat _Signor_ Giorgio yang ternyata cukup jauh dari tempat menginap pemuda yang bermarga Kim, Hoshi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi lalu sarapan. Kemudian membuka laptopnya dan menonton beberapa episode anime One Piece sambil memakan cemilan dari layanan kamar yang ia terima.

Nyatanya, menatap monitor terlalu lama dapat membuat mata Hoshi terasa pedih dan memberat. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya dengan pergi tidur siang.

Putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu benar-benar memanfaatkan liburannya dengan baik kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Alun-alun St. Mark, 31 Desember 2016**_

.

.

.

.

Disaat kebanyakan orang memilih untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan keluarga ataupun teman-teman terdekatnya, Hoshi lebih memilih untuk bergulung dengan hangatnya selimut tebal di ranjang berukuran sedang di kamar yang ia tempati.

Berkali-kali ponsel Hoshi berdering, namun ia hanya menekan tombol _Snooze_ lalu kembali tidur. Sampai ke 10 kalinya, Hoshi terpaksa bangun.

"Oh jam 9."

"Sebentar," Hoshi mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sebagian masih berada di alam mimpi, "Jam 9!? Astaga! Aku ada janji dengan Mingyu jam 8 malam!"

Langsung saja Hoshi mengecek ponselnya, dan dilihat ada 10 panggilan terjawab dan 17 pesan dari orang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini!?"

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu bangun dari ranjangnya dan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah membuatnya mandi sebelum tertidur tadi. Maka dari itu kini ia tinggal mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan bersiap secepat yang ia bisa agar Kim Mingyu tak menunggu semakin lama.

Beruntung Hoshi sudah pernah mengunjungi alun-alun St. Mark sebelumnya, jadi ia tak harus berlama-lama untuk mencari jalan supaya bisa sampai kesana.

"Ya Tuhan, aku akan semakin terlambat jika seperti ini."

Dugaan Hoshi bahwa kawasan Piazza San Marco akan sangat ramai saat malam tahun baru kini terbukti sudah. Karena sekarang seluruh penduduk kota seakan keluar memenuhi jalanan. Ditambah dengan pedagang kaki lima yang semakin mempersempit jalan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu luas tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Hoshi merasakan ponselnya berdering dan nama Kim Mingyu-lah yang tertera di layarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda bermarga Kwon itu langsung menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

" _Ha i_ , Hoshi _desu_."

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Soonyoung- _ssi_. Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan."

Dapat Hoshi dengar bahwa Mingyu menghembuskan napas lega di ujung sana, "Syukurlah. Kukira kau lupa."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tadi aku tertidur, jadi baru bisa pergi sekarang."

"Oh begitu."

Lalu hening. Hanya suara keramaian orang-oranglah yang mengisi sambungan telepon mereka berdua.

"Mingyu- _san_?"

"Iya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mingyu melirik jam yang melingkar erat di pergelangan tangannya, "Sudah pukul 21.30 ternyata."

"Oh iya, kau menunggu dimana?"

"…."

Setelah hampir 30 detik menunggu, Hoshi tak juga mendapat jawaban dari orang yang diajaknya berbicara.

"Mingyu- _san_ , kau masih disana?"

Saat dilihat, ternyata sambungan teleponnya dengan Kim Mingyu terputus. Ponselnya mati.

"Ah! Kenapa harus mati?!"

Hoshi baru ingat, pemutar musiknya tidak ia matikan selama ia tertidur tadi. Dan beginilah akhirnya, kehabisan baterai lalu mati di saat yang penting seperti ini.

Dengan modal nekat dan do'a pada Tuhan, Hoshi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke alun-alun St. Mark. Kali ini butuh waktu cukup lama karena jalanan benar-benar padat. Baik oleh kendaraan maupun pejalan kaki seperti dirinya.

Begitu menjejakkan kakinya di kawasan Piazza San Marco, Hoshi menyusuri jalan menuju ke Torre dell'Orologio yang merupakan sebuah menara jam dinding. Dengan harapan ia akan menemukan Mingyu diperjalanannya menuju kesanan. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang Kim Mingyu. "Dimana anak itu?"

Kalau saja harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa tak begitu tinggi, mungkin saat ini Hoshi sudah menangis. Kesal dan putus asa di saat yang bersamaan. Sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang terpisah dengan orangtuanya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Padahal jika dipikir lagi, ia bisa pulang dan menghubungi Kim Mingyu untuk mengatur ulang pertemuan mereka, tapi bukan Hoshi namanya jika tidak memegang teguh ucapannya. Ia harus bertemu Mingyu saat ini juga.

 _Boom Boom Boom_

Ditengah kalutnya seorang Kwon Soonyoung, sesuatu meledak di udara, menghasilkan suara yang nyaring dan juga warna-warni indah yang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Ternyata sekarang waktunya pertunjukan kembang api. Sejenak, Hoshi terpana dibuatnya hingga ia lupa pada tujuan awalnya datang kesini.

Hingga tak terasa, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:59:57 PM.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Happy New Year!_

Tepat saat hitungan berakhir, tiupan terompet terdengar nyaring dari seluruh penjuru kota, Hoshi merasa seseorang menarik pinggang dan mengangkat dagunya. Hal terakhir yang Hoshi ingat adalah seseorang dengan tinggi badan melebih dirinya menatapnya sekejap lalu mencium bibirnya. Hoshi yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam, tak membalas ciuman itu. Namun, sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Dilihat dari caranya menutup mata dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Hoshi lebih erat, dapat dipastikan bahwa orang itu sangat menikmati ciuman mereka.

Hingga pada satu titik, Hoshi seakan tak memiliki pilihan selain untuk mengikuti permainan seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Mingyu ini. Hoshi mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mingyu, lalu menutup matanya dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendominasi ciuman mereka yang makin lama semakin menuntut. Begitu dalam, begitu memabukkan. Hingga ia rasa seluruh jiwanya ikut hanyut dalam ciuman itu.

"A-akh," Hoshi mengerang begitu Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan sayangnya, saat itu digunakan Mingyu untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hoshi.

Saling membelit, bergantian menghisap, dan bertukar saliva. Hingga Hoshi rasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis, ia mendorong dada Mingyu pelan dan membuat ciuman mereka terlepas sekaligus menciptakan sebuah benang saliva panjang diantara keduanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan huh?!" Tanya Hoshi sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Menciummu," Jawab Mingyu dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"T-tau. Tapi kenapa?"

" _Because I wanted to_." Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengusap jejak saliva di sudut bibir Hoshi.

Sedangkan Hoshi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Sebentar," Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hoshi, "Jangan bilang kau tak tau?"

Hoshi mendelik, "Apa?!"

"Di Italia, tepatnya di Venesia ini ada budaya unik untuk berciuman pada malam tahun baru. Entah dengan kekasihmu, atau bahkan orang yang tak kau kenal. Pokoknya orang yang berada dekat denganmu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hoshi mundur selangkah dan merutuk pelan, "Sial."

"Maaf? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus dengan orang ini Ya Tuhan?" Bathin Hoshi nelangsa.

Tiba-tiba ucapan Mingyu di bagian 'orang terdekatmu' terlintas di benak Hoshi, "Kau!"

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Tunjuk pemuda itu pada Mingyu.

Kali ini Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak paham, "Dimana?"

"Ya di sebelahku. Memangnya dimana lagi?"

"Oh itu," Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sejak kau memandangi pertunjukan kembang api hingga lupa berkedip." Lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Oh, bagus! Kau diam saja sementara aku panik setengah mati memikirkanmu," Hoshi berdecih sebal, "Terima kasih."

Kali ini pemuda yang bermarga Kim tertawa pelan. Menyembunyikan desiran hatinya saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Hoshi saat merajuk, "Sama-sama, Soonyoung- _ssi_."

Setelah itu, keduanya memilih untuk diam dan menikmati keramaian yang ada. Diselingi rasa kesal dan menyesal pada diri Hoshi, serta debaran jantung tak beraturan menentu dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Satu lagi," Suara Hoshi memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Kau mengajakku bertemu disini hanya untuk menjebakku, 'kan?"

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu eh?"

"Supaya kau bisa menciumku, 'kan? Mengaku saja!"

Mingyu berdecih sebal, "Dengar, Tn. Bermata Sipit. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran kesana-"

"Lalu apa?!"

"Kalau kau lupa, kita berjanji untuk bertemu jam 8 malam. Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tertidur dan baru bisa pergi jam setengah 10, 'kan?" Hoshi mengangguk, "Sekedar pengingat saja, kita memilih tempat ini karena kebetulan hotel tempat kau dan aku menginap ada di sekitar sini."

Mingyu menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau membuatku menunggu dan ponselmu juga tak bisa dihubungi. Aku jadi harus berkeliling mencarimu. Tapi lihat apa yang kudapat? Kau ada disini melihat pertunjukan kembang api sambil berdiam diri. Seperti anak kecil."

Menyadari kebenaran ucapan Mingyu, Hoshi tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Masih untung aku yang menciummu. Bukan orang lain."

Hoshi melebarkan matanya dan berkacak pinggang, "Untung apanya? Leherku pegal kalau kau mau tau."

"Tapi kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya! Hahaha," Ujar Mingyu yang tak lagi bisa menahan tawanya.

Rasa hangat yang tak biasa tiba-tiba menjalari permukaan wajah hingga ke kedua telinga Hoshi, "Siapa bilang?! Tidak sama sekali."

"Jangan mengelak," Mingyu menaik-turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Ah- lagipula kau tadi pasif sekali. Seperti baru pertama kali berciuman saja," Mingyu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, "Oh! Atau memang itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Hoshi membuang muka, tak ingin melihat Mingyu yang ia rasa begitu menyebalkan saat ini, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu, berarti benar. Aku orang pertama ya?" Mingyu menepuk dadanya bangga, "Beruntungnya diriku."

"Diam, Mingyu- _san_ ," Hoshi memalingkan wajah, terlalu takut jika Mingyu akan menyadari semburat tipis kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"…."

"Soonyoung- _ssi_?"

"…."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu tulus.

"Hm."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana buku itu?"

"Oh iya, sebentar. Kucari dulu" Hoshi merogoh tasnya, "Ini dia," dan mengembalikkan buku catatan berwarna hitam itu pada pemiliknya, "Lain kali lebih hati-hati. Jangan menjatuhkannya lagi."

"Terima kasih," Mingyu menerima bukunya dengan perasaan senang, "Dan kau bisa mengatakan itu pada orang yang berjalan sambil sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya."

Hoshi mendengus sebal, tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan jam dinding yang terpasang dengan gagah di dinding Torre dell'Orologio, "Sudah hampir jam 1 ternyata. Sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Iya."

Begitu selesai berpamitan pada Mingyu, Hoshi berbalik badan dan bersiap mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Tunggu," Mingyu menggenggam lengan Hoshi saat dilihatnya pemuda itu akan pergi dari sana, "Hotelmu di dekat sini, 'kan? Biar kuantar."

"Tak perlu."

"Sudahlah, ayo."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Hoshi menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu di lengannya, "Jika mengantarku pulang kau harus berjalan memutar. Buang-buang waktu."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Mingyu kembali menggenggam tangan Hoshi, "Dan asal kau tau, tak baik berjalan sendiri tengah malam seperti ini."

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua tak banyak berbicara. Hanya sesekali melontarkan candaan jika kebetulan ada hal yang terlihat lucu. Dan beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala saat ada seseorang yang menawarkan motel atau 'tempat menginap' pada keduanya.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai berapa?" Tanya Mingyu begitu memasuki _lift_ Hotel Carvalletto &Doge Orseolo.

"Lantai 6, kamar nomor 156."

"Baiklah."

Mingyu maju beberapa langkah dan menekan angka 6 pada papan tombol yang tersedia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tak menggenggam apapun. Lalu kembali ke belakang dan berdiri di samping Hoshi.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, tapi begitu berhenti di lantai 3, tiba-tiba segerombolan orang masuk dan memenuhi lift itu. Hingga mereka berdua terdesak sampai ke bagian ujung. Yang akhirnya membuat Mingyu terpaksa berdiri menghadap Hoshi dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu. Bukan modus atau berniat buruk, tapi Mingyu ingin melindungi Hoshi dari dorongan orang-orang yang berjejalan di dalam _lift_.

Dari jarak yang sedekat ini, Mingyu berdo'a supaya Hoshi tak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang kian menggila.

Masih ada 3 pemberhentian lagi sebelum mereka bisa sampai ke lantai tempat kamar Hoshi berada. Tapi kenapa ini terasa begitu lama?

Keringat dingin sudah mulai menetes dari anak rambut Mingyu, ia gugup. Tapi hal itu dapat ia sembunyikan dengan baik menggunakan wajah kurang ekspresi miliknya.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka buru-buru membelah barisan manusia dan keluar dari dalam sana.

"Kamar kedua dari ujung," Ucap Hoshi.

Mingyu mengangguk, masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Ini dia!" Kali ini giliran pemuda yang bermarga Kim untuk berbicara.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemukanku dan mengantarku pulang."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Dan terima kasih juga untukmu. _For everything_."

"Untuk menemukan dan mengembalikan buku catatanku, bersedia ku antar pulang, membantuku mencari alamat Signor Giorgino, dan .. ciuman tadi," Ucap Mingyu dalam hati.

Setelahnya Mingyu langsung pamit undur diri dan menolak dengan halus ajakan Hoshi untuk mampir terlebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berkunjung, tapi terima kasih. Ini sudah terlalu malam," Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hoshi, "Kalau berjodoh kita pasti bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Foot note**

Mi dispiace = Maafkan aku.

Non c'è problema = Bukan masalah.

Signor = Tuan.

Buona gionarta = Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Mo aishiteruyo = Aku juga mencintaimu.

Ojiisan = Kakek.

Obaasan = Nenek.

Obasan = Bibi.

Kaa-chan = Ibu (Panggilan akrab dari anak, dibaca Kaa-cang. Bentuk lain dari Okaasan.)

Daijoubu desu ka? = Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Gomennasai = Maaf.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hello! Ini ff oneshot Mingyu x Hoshi pertama saya. Ide untuk buat ff ini muncul waktu saya ingat sebentar lagi mau tahun baru dan kalau nggak salah ada kebiasaan unik ciuman waktu malam pergantian tahun. Waktu cari di internet, ternyata tempatnya di Italia. Dan boom! Jadilah ff ini.

Oh iya, untuk nama tempat, hotel, jalan, dan lain sebagainya saya dapat dari internet jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Dan untuk bagian kisseu nya, maaf kalau kurang pas, saya kurang pandai berimajinasi tentang hal seperti itu '-' v

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat tahun baru 2017! Semoga kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan lebih dekat pada Tuhan, keluarga, serta orang-orang yang membawa kebaikan dalam hidup kita. Semoga dosa kita di tahun-tahun sebelumnya diampuni Tuhan. Aamiin.

Jangan lupa tonton MV barunya SEVENTEEN – Boom Boom di official Youtube Channelnya mereka. Terus dukung SEVENTEEN juga ya, my co- carat!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
